Team Sevens other Member
by misao1000
Summary: On returning from their misson to Wave, team seven finds a injured young woman, who turns out to be very close to Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the Hokage. I know this summary sucks, but I can't think of anything else. It may contain some crossover abilities, but it will not contain any characters, outside of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: **I will be leaving out a bunch of details to the starting events of this story. Reason for this, is no matter how I try, I can't get the opening to work).

Chapter One

Having caught up with his paperwork, the Hokage sat back in his chair and took the opportunity to enjoy the brief moment, he had to relax. As he sat there relaxing, there was the sound of thunder off in the distance.

A knock on his office door, snapped the Hokage out of his relaxed state. "Come in."

As the door opened, the sound of thunder was once again heard. Entering the room, was a woman with long blond hair. The Hokage sighed to himself, and asked the woman what kind of paper work she had for him.

"We are done with the paperwork, Hokage-sama."

"I see."

"Hokage-sama, since it sounds like it is going to rain, I was wondering if I could leave early."

"I don't have anything that needs done, so you can go Sukina-chan."

"Thank you sir. I will see you tomorrow." Sukina bowed to the Hokage, and making her way out of the room, closed the door behind herself.  
-

Around a hour after Sukina had left, the Hokage was getting ready to leave himself when there was another knock at his office door.

"Come in."

This time the door was opened rather quickly, and one of the guards who watch the village gate made his way into the room. "Hokage-sama. Sorry to bother you at this late hour, but I have a urgent message for Kakashi-san."

"Has Kakashi returned from his mission, to Wave?"

"Yes sir. Team Seven returned about forty minutes ago."

"Then why didn't Kakashi come to me personally?"

"I don't know the full details sir, but Kakashi-san had a young girl in his arms when they entered the village. He told my partner and me, that he needed you to meet him at the hospital, as soon as possible."

After telling the guard that he would meet Kakashi, the Hokage dismissed the guard, and picking up his hat made his way out of the office behind the guard.  
-

Arriving at the hospital some minutes later, The Hokage made his way inside and up to the front desk. He was about to ask the medic there where Kakashi was, but before he could do so a person called out to him.

"Hokage-sama."

Looking towards the voice, The Hokage saw Kakashi walking towards him. Soon as Kakashi had reached him and stopped before him, The Hokage asked what had happened.

"It is best if I show you, sir."

Turning around and heading back the way he had came from, Kakashi made his way back down the hallway with The Hokage following behind him.

"Was someone on your team hurt, Kakashi?"

"No sir. But I do need to tell you about what happened during the mission. However, this is much more important."

After walking for some minutes, Kakashi stopped outside of a door. He stepped aside and told the Hokage, that maybe he should go in first. With a feeling of dread, that he had not felt since Naruto was younger, The Hokage reached out his hand, and gripping the door knob turned it, pushed open the door and started to enter the room. However, with the light of the hallway spilling into the room, he was able to see who was in the room, and it caused him to feel like his heart had just stopped.

It took a while, but the Hokage regained his composure, and made his way over to stand beside the bed. Reaching out his hand he gently touched the check of the person lying there, then called to Kakashi.

Coming into the room, Kakashi closed the door and made his way over to stand behind the Hokage.

"What happened to her, Kakashi?"

"I am not sure sir. She staggered out of the forest, and collapsed in front of us."

The Hokage continued to caress the girls cheek, as he spoke again. "Was there anyone else with her?"

"No sir. She was the only person who came out of the forest. I had my team do a brief search of the nearby area, but they found no one."

Removing his hand from the girls cheek, The Hokage turned to face Kakashi, stood up straight and looked Kakashi directly in the eye. "Kakashi!"

"Yes Hokage-sama", stands up straight.

"Though it may not be possible to find anything with this rain, I want you to return to the area where you found her and do a sweep of the area, as well as check the area around her home. Try to find out what happened, as well as look for any sign of Asami-chan."

"I understand sir."

As Kakashi performed handsigns and vanished in a swirl of leaves, The Hokage turned back to the girl. Reaching out his arm, he placed his hand atop the girls head. "Don't worry Misao-chan. I promise that, the ones that did this to you will live to regret it."  
-

By the time Kakashi made it back to the place, he had found the girl, the rain that had been falling had turned into a major storm. Letting out a sigh, he bit his finger and performing handsigns, slammed his hand down on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

After the smoke had cleared a small pug stood there. "What's up Kakashi?"

"I doubt we will find anything because of the rain, but we need to find out what happened to a girl, my team found her earlier."

"Do you have anything of hers, I can follow?"

"No. But she was found just over there", points to a spot where the grass had been, flattened.

The pug made his way over to the spot, and began to sniff around. "It is very faint, but I am picking up a small scent."

"Can you follow it?"

The pug sniffed the air then ran off into the forest, with Kakashi following close behind.

After several stops, the pug finally stopped and told Kakashi the scent ended here. Looking around, Kakashi found what appeared to have been a cottage. As Kakashi made his way towards the cottage to see if anyone was inside, he told the pug to sniff around the area, and see if he could find any other scents. Doing as he was told, the pug began to sniff all around the area. Kakashi having reached the cottage cautiously made his way inside.

After searching the few rooms the cottage had and finding nothing, Kakashi returned outside and asked the pug, if he had found anything.

"I didn't find anything. However, based on how this cottage looks, something did happen here. So either the rain washed away the scents of the ones responsible, or they are very good at hiding themselves."

"Alright Pakkun, you can go."

"Later", disappears in a puff of smoke.  
-

Having returned to Konoha, Kakashi figured the Hokage was still at the hospital, so he made his way there. Arriving at the hospital he made his way inside, and not stopping at the reception desk made his way back to Misao's room. On reaching it, he opened the door and made his way inside, finding the Hokage sitting in a corner chair watching Misao. "Hokage-sama?"

Hearing Kakashi's voice, the Hokage looked towards him. "Was you able to find anything, Kakashi?"

"All I found, was the cottage Misao-chan and her mother lived in. And it looked like some one tried to burn it down."

"So there was no sign of Asami-chan?"

"There was no bodies or weapons. If Misao-chan and Asami-chan were attacked at their home, the ones responsible cleaned the place of any signs of battle."

"Very well. You are dismissed, Kakashi. You can give me your report about the Wave mission tomorrow."

"Very well, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi made his way towards the room door, and before leaving glanced back at the Hokage and Misao.  
-

Having spent the night at the hospital, The Hokage slowly got to his feet, and once he was standing began to work the kinks out of his body. 'I need to make it a point, of not sleeping in a chair'. Once he had finished with his task, he made his way over to the side of the bed, and once again reaching out his arm touched Misao's cheek. As he moved his hand up and down Misao's cheek in a slow motion, there was a soft moan from Misao, and she opened her eyes.

Turning her head, she looked up at the Hokage. "S-saru-san?"

The Hokage nodded his head, and asked her how she was doing. Before she answered him, Misao tried to sit up. However, she was still weak and was unable to do so on her own. The Hokage helped her into a sitting position, and waited.

"Saru-san, w-where a-m I?"

"You are in the hospital."

Misao let out a tired sigh, and looked around the room. After a few minutes, she looked back at him and asked. "Saru-san, where is my mother?"

The Hokage gave a sad sigh, and told her that he didn't know where Asami-chan was."You was found by Kakashi and his team. Kakashi informed me, that you came staggering out of the forest, and collapsed in front of them. Misao-chan, if you are up to it I need to ask what happened to you?"

Misao told him, that she had been training with her mother when some people attacked them."Kaa-san ordered me to run, while she held them off. I did as I was told, but some of the people came after me while others swarmed around Kaa-san. I don't know what happened to her, since I ran away as I was told to do, but since we was tired from training, I doubt she is..." It was here Misao started to cry. The Hokage, managing to sit down on the bed, wrapped his arms around Misao and held her, as she cried into his robe.

It took some time, but Misao soon calmed down, and told the Hokage she was alright now. Letting her go, the Hokage continued to sit on the bed while he asked if she wished to continue.

"Saru-san, I know you need to know what happened to me, but I am tired. Can we continue later?"

The Hokage nodded, and got to his feet. Once there, he turned back to face Misao and gently helped her to lay back down. Reaching out his arms, the Hokage then fixed the covers that had fallen down, when Misao sat up and pulled them back up over her.

As Misao yawned, the Hokage told her that he needed to go check on some things at his office, but he would come back later and check on her. Misao gave him a sleepy ok, and closing her eyes soon drifted off to sleep. After waiting a few minutes to make sure Misao was fully asleep, The Hokage turned away from the bed and made his way towards the room door. On reaching it, he stopped for a brief moment to look back at Misao, before making his way out of the room.  
-

Arriving at his office some time later, the Hokage was greeted by Sukina.

"Good morning Hokage-sama. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, Sukina-chan. I didn't sleep to well, since I had to sleep in a chair at the hospital."

Sukina gave him a quizzical look and started to ask why he had slept at the hospital. However, before she could do so, the Hokage informed her that it was a private meter at this time. Nodding in understanding, Sukina told him that there was some files on his desk that needed to be looked over, and signed before she filed them. The Hokage gave a sigh at this, and reaching out his arm opened his office door, and made his way inside closing the door behind him. After hanging his hat on the pole beside the door, he made his way over to his desk and sat down. Deciding to get this latest crises of paperwork out of the way, he picked up the top file, opened it and began to read over the contents.

With time going bye slowly, and countless interruptions from Chunin and Jonin, the Hokage was starting to think that he should have stayed at the hospital instead of coming back to his office. The current annoyance was a young chunin, who was informing him about what they had and needed to get in supplies. "That is everything, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. Order what we need, and bring me the final tally of what everything costs."

"Yes sir."

The Chunin left to carry out his task, and the Hokage letting out a sigh went back to his work, hoping that he would manage to finally finish looking over the first file. Some minutes later, he had finished reading the file and was about to sign it, when there was a sound over to his left. Once again sighing, he put down his pen and turned to face what caused the noise. "Hello Jiraya."

"Hey old man. Been a long time."

"Yes it has. What brings you back to the village, this time?"

"I hadn't actually planned to stop by the village this time, but since I was in the area I went by Asami-chan's place, planning to see how her and Misao-chan were doing. However, when I got there I found their placed destroyed".

"I am already aware of that. Misao-chan was found injured by Kakashi yesterday, and is in the hospital. As for Asami-chan, we don't know what happened to her."

"Is Misao-chan alright?"

"She was unconscious for most of the time yesterday. She did wake up briefly a few hours ago, and I tried to questions her on what happened, but she became tired and and fell asleep. I am planning to go back to the hospital later this afternoon, and seeing if she has recovered enough."

"If it is alright with you Sensei, I will come along with you when you return to the hospital."

The Hokage nodded and went back to his work, while Jiraiya stayed near the window and looked out over the village.  
-

Several hours later and having finished with the files, the Hokage got to his feet and asked Jiraiya if he was ready to go. Jiraiya nodded, and the two of them started towards the door. The Hokage stopping long enough to put on his hat, started to reach for the door handle when someone knocked. Opening the door, the Hokage started to tell the person he had things to do, and he would deal with them later. However, the person standing there was Kakashi.

"Kakashi, are you here to give your mission report?"

"Yes sir. But if now is a bad time, I can come back later."

"You can tell me on the way to the hospital, since Jiraiya and I are going to see if Misao-chan can tell us anymore of what happened to her, and Asami-chan".

"Misao-chan, woke up?"

The Hokage nodded, and told Kakashi that Misao woke up briefly this morning. But after questioning her a bit, she once again became tired and fell asleep. Kakashi stepping aside and let the Hokage and Jiraiya pass before falling into step behind them.  
-

As the three men reached the hospital, Kakashi finished with his mission report. Soon as Kakashi had finished, the Hokage stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You encountered Chunin and Jonin on a C rank mission?"

Kakashi nodded. "I know we should have canceled the mission soon as we encountered the Demon Brothers, but I let my team decide on what to do, and they all decided to continue. Not long after we continued, we were attacked by Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Mists."

The Hokage let out a sigh before speaking. "I can understand letting your team make the decision on wither to continue or not Kakashi, however, since you did encounter Chunin it should have been your decision and yours alone, on if to continue or not, since you are their sensei." Kakashi started to speak, but the Hokage held up his hand and spoke again. "However, considering recent events on what happened to Misao-chan, it is good that you did continue with your mission. For if you had returned to the village once you encountered the Demon Brothers, Misao-chan would not have been found by you and your team, and there is no telling what would have happened to her."

Ending the conversation there, The Hokage turned back towards the hospital doors, and made his way up to them. As he went inside, Kakashi and Jiraiya made there way as well.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Having made their way inside the hospital, Kakashi and Jiraiya found the Hokage had gone on ahead of them, and was almost to Misao's room. Quickening their pace just a bit, they caught up to him, just outside of the room. The Hokage started to reach for the door knob, when a shout was heard from inside the room.

"I don't care what you say, I am not staring here any longer!".

There was another shout, that said. "Although you are able to stand on your own, you have not been cleared to leave. Now get back to bed!"

"I would like to see you make me!"

Having heard enough, the Hokage opened the door, and seeing Misao near the bed with a medic in front of her, asked what was going on. Both Misao and the medic looked towards the Hokage, and started to speak at the same time. Holding up his hand for silence, the Hokage told them one at time please.

"Hokage-sama, I was only telling her that she may be healthy enough to stand on her own and all, but she has yet to be cleared. However she is being a brat, and refusing to listen to me."

After hearing the medics side of the story, the Hokage looked to Misao, and asked for her side of the story.

"Pretty much everything she said is true, Saru-san. However, since my chakra levels are almost back to normal, I am more then capable of healing myself outside of the hospital."

Having heard both sides of what was going on, the Hokage turned to the medic, and told her that she could leave. The medic started to protest, but once again the Hokage held up his hand to silence her.

"I am well aware of the procedure here at the hospital. However, Misao-chan is very unique, and if she says she is capable of healing herself outside of the hospital, I see no reason to keep her here any longer then necessary. However, I do need to speak with her about some things, so she will remain here until I am finished."

The medic said a quick alright, and made her way towards the door, and on reaching it made her way out as Kakashi and Jiraiya came in. Misao seeing them, said hello to each of them.

"Hello Kashi-kun. Hello Jira-san."

"I told you not to call me Jira-san, brat."

"Would you rather I called you old pervert, Jira-san?" said Misao in a teasing voice. Mumbling brat under his breath, Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. Misao seeing this, made her way over to him, and embraced him in hug. "I was only teasing, Jiraiya-san. After all, it has been a few years since I last saw you."

As Misao let him go, Jiraiya reached out his hand, and placing it atop Misao's head playfully messed up her hair. "You're still a brat though, Misao-chan."

A cough from the Hokage drew Misao's attention back to him. "I am guessing you want to know everything that happened to me, right Saru-san?"

"It would be useful in helping us find the ones responsible, for hurting you Misao-chan".

"Truthfully Saru-san, there is not much I can tell you about the ones who attacked me and Kaa-san, since I have never seen any of them before."

"Is there anything at all you can tell me? Like maybe a motive or something. For after all, the cottage you and Asami-chan lived in was well hidden, and only Kakashi, Jiraiya, and myself knew where it was located."

"Are you sure, you three are the only ones who knew, Saru-san?" The Hokage nodded, and asked her why she asked. "Well, when Kaa-san and I was attacked, the people who attacked us came out of the house. That can only mean, that they somehow knew about the tunnel connecting the house to the village."  
-

As the Hokage, Kakashi, and Jiraiya talked together a little distance away, Misao thought to herself. A sudden sound from Misao, had the other three looking back towards her.

"What is it, Misao-chan?"

"I just remembered something that happened a few days ago. It might not have anything to do with what happened, but it might not hurt to look into it."

"What happened a few days ago, Misao-chan?"

"Well, Kaa-san and I had to come into the village for some things we needed. Nothing happened as we got the stuff we needed, but once we started to leave some guy came up to us, and started pestering Kaa-san about going somewhere and having some fun. Well you know Kaa-san, Saru-san, she told him an enfatic no, took me by the hand, and started to pull me away. However, the man shouted at us that she was missing out on a good thing, and that if she changed her mind, the young one could come too, and they could make a woman out of her. Well Kaa-san became very angry, and confronted the man. I don't know what she said, since she whispered it to the man, but he backed off. After that Kaa-san came back over to me, and we left."

"Misao-chan, would you recognize the man, if you saw him again?"

Misao nodded, and she said she would. The Hokage then turned towards the door, and beckoned for all of them to follow him. Doing as they were more or less told, Misao and the others followed the Hokage out into the hallway, and soon towards the hospital entrance. Reaching the reception area, the Hokage stopped long enough to tell the medic that was there, that since Misao was well enough to leave, he needed to sign the dismissal papers. After a bit of searching, the medic found the needed papers., and handed them to the Hokage, who signed them, and then returned them to the medic. With that taken care of, the Hokage then made his way towards the entrance, and on reaching the door, made his way out of the hospital, with the others following him.  
-

They walked through the village for a while, before arriving close to the shopping part of the village. Once there, the Hokage told Misao to walk around, and if she found the man that she mentioned at the hospital, to return to him, and let him know.

"Aren't you coming with me, Saru-san?"

"We will be up on the roof here, so we can keep an eye on you. Reason for this, is if the man you mentioned is responsible for the attack on you and your mother, it won't scare him off."

Giving him a nod, Misao turned away from them and made her way out into the shopping area, keeping watch on every man she passed. Soon as Misao had left them, the Hokage and the others jumped up onto the nearby roof, and after a moment of looking around, soon found Misao amongst the crowd.

Several minutes later, and having walked all the way through the shopping area, Misao turned around and looking towards the Hokage and the others, shook her head no. Sighing to himself, the Hokage raised his arm, and made a motion of come back towards Misao. As Misao started back towards them, she saw them move towards the edge of the roof, and soon jump down. As soon as Misao had seen them jump off of the roof, she felt a presence behind her, and turning around found the man she had been looking for.  
-(1)

As the Hokage and the others waited for Misao to arrive, they soon felt a very strong feeling of murderous intent, coming from the middle of the shopping area. Without a word to each other, the three of them ran towards where the feeling had come from. Reaching the center of the shopping area, they found Misao atop a man, and she was beating him to a bloody pulp. Acting quickly, the Hokage rushed forward, and grabbing Misao around her waist pulled her off of the man.

As Misao struggled in his arms, the Hokage shouted. "That's enough, Misao-chan!"

"Let go!"

The Hokage sent a look towards Kakashi and Jiraiya that said to handle this, while he dealt with Misao. As Kakashi and Jiraiya moved to check on the man, the Hokage performed a one handed hand-sign, and vanished along with Misao in a swirl of leaves.

Having reappeared in his office, the Hokage released Misao who quickly whirled around to face him. "Why did you stop me, Saru-san?"

The Hokage started to answer her, but before he could do so noticed that he had a much bigger problem, then the fact that Misao had just brutalized a possible civilian. "Misao-chan, please calm down."

"How can I calm down Saru-san? You don't have any idea how angry I am."

"As a matter of fact Misao-chan, I am sure I do have a small idea how you feel, considering what I am seeing. And I will admit it is much more worrisome, then the fact that you attacked a civilian."

"And what pray tell would that be, Saru-san?"

The Hokage didn't say anything at first, but raised his arm and pointed at Misao's eyes. "You activated your sharingan, Misao-chan." There was a brief pause of silence, as this sunk in. "Misao-chan, what did this person say that would cause you to become so angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Misao, turning away from him.

The Hokage started to insist that she tell him, but a knock upon the door, prevented that. "Come in."

The door opened, and Kakashi and Jirayia made their way into the room. Kakashi glanced over at Misao, then turned his attention back the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, we took the man that Misao-chan attacked to the hospital, and assigned a few members of anbu to watch over him."

"And what is the mans condition?"

"Not good. Misao-chan's attack broke his jaw, so until he heals we won't be able to get anything out of him." The Hokage nodded to this, and started to turn back to Misao. Before he could do so, Kakashi got his attention. "Hokage-sama, we have bigger problem then what Misao-chan did to this man."

"If you are referring to her sharingan, I already know that she activated it. How bad was the crowds reaction?"

"For the moment it seems to be only located in the shopping area, but considering how quickly news spreads, I would guess the whole village will know by this afternoon."

Misao who had been listening to all of this, asked. "Saru-san, why are you so worried about the fact that my sharingan activated? It can't be all that big of a deal, can it?"

"It is a very big deal Misao-chan, since not counting you and your mother, there is only two members of the Uchiha clan left alive. You activating your shaingan inside the village, has put you in a much greater risk then you know."

"What are you going to do about it, Saru-san?"

"Since your secret is out, there is not much I can do to fix it. All I can do pertaining to you Misao-chan, is keep you safe by keeping a close eye on you." Misao didn't like the sound of this, and started to say something. The Hokage raised his hand, and she fell silent. "Misao-chan, I can see already that you are not going to like what I am about to say, but please know that this is for your safety. Under no circumstances, are you to leave the tower unless either myself, Kakashi or Jiraiya accompany you."

Misao sighed at this, but decided not to argue since she knew it wouldn't do any good. "I'll accept that Saru-san, but I don't want to be cooped up here all day. I do still want to train like kaa-san and I had been doing."

"I'm sure we can come up with a means to do that, Misao-chan." Misao nodded to this, but said nothing. "Misao-chan, I know you said you didn't want to discuss this, but I really do need to know what angered you so much, back in the shopping area."

"You're not going to let this go, are you Saru-san?" The Hokage shook his head no. Misao let out a sigh. "I am not going to tell you everything that happened, since it would just upset me again. All I am going to say is that, Kaa-san is dead." Misao then headed towards the door. "Saru-san, I need to get some fresh air, so can one of you accompany me?"

"I'll come with you, Misao-chan." said Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kashi-kun." With this said, Misao pulled open the door and made her way out of the room, with Kakashi following her.

After Misao and Kakashi had left the room and the door was closed behind them, the Hokage turned to Jirayia. "Do you know the details, that Misao-chan is refusing to say, Jirayia?"

"I do sensei. The crowd was whispering about it, while Kakashi and I took care of the man, Misao-chan attacked."

"And what was they saying?"

"I'll give you the details Sensei, but I want to add that I don't blame Misao-chan at all for what she did, considering what it was I heard." At the Hokage's nod, Jiraiya began to tell him everything that he had overheard.  
-(2)

Having left the tower with Kakashi, Misao was currently walking along with no real destination in mind, since her thoughts were a whirl with what she had been told by the man, she had attacked. Kakashi walked along a short distance behind her, reading one of his books but glancing up at her every now and then, so he could see where she was going, as well as keeping an eye on her. He also listened to the whispers the villagers were saying, as Misao passed them.

After several minutes of walking, Kakashi's thoughts were drawn away from his book, as Misao asked him if there was a place she could go to and work out some frustrations. Kakashi told her about the training ground his team used.

"Wouldn't they be using it now? And not to mention, you might need it later. I just need someplace where I can let go, and not risk hurting anyone, as well as not worry about the damage I cause."

"I doubt any of my team is using it right now, Misao-chan."

"In that case is it alright, if I went there?" Kakashi nodded, and began to lead her off towards the training ground his team had been assigned too.

Several minutes later, Kakashi entered a clearing. "Alright Misao-chan, you can do anything you wish to do here."

Misao gave him a nod and walked away from him. Reaching the center of the clearing, she started to perform handsigns, but stopped when she realized Kakashi was still standing in the same place. "Kashi-kun, could you perhaps leave the area? I would hate for you to end up hurt."

"I doubt anything you can do, would hurt me Misao-chan."

Seeing that he wasn't going to leave, Misao shrugged her shoulders, and performed a set of handsigns. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As four clones appeared around Misao, Kakashi looked on in surprise. 'Looks like Asami-chan, trained Misao in more then just the Uchiha jutsu.' Kakashi was drawn back to Misao, when she told her clones to go all out, with the intent to kill.

Kakashi was a bit concerned by those words, but before he could say anything the four clones attacked Misao.  
-(3)

Only a few minutes later, Misao stood alone in the clearing. However the area around her was blackened like it had been set on fire. Kakashi looked around the area in a bit of silent awe, wondering what all Misao had been taught. He started to ask her, but he had to suddenly hurry forward as Misao collapsed. Managing to catch her before she hit the ground, Kakashi heard her swear. "Damn it!"

"Are you alright, Misao-chan?"

Misao moved away from him, and returned to her feet. "I'm fine Kashi-kun. I just got a bit dizzy is all." Turning away from him, Misao looked off in the direction of the hospital. 'Maybe I left the hospital to early after all. This shouldn't have drained me, that much.' Kakashi noticing where Misao was looking, asked if her what she was thinking about. Turning back to face him, Misao told him it was nothing. "We should probably head back to the tower, Kashi-kun. Knowing Saru-san, he is probably worrying about me."

As Misao made her way past him, Kakashi saw her stubble just a bit but quickly catch herself. He made a mental note to inform the Hokage about this, then started following Misao back towards the tower.

**End of Chapter Two**

(1) This was the altercation Misao had with the man. I couldn't think of anything to write for it.

(2) This is what happened to Misao's mother. It was going to be pretty brutal, so I decided not to write it out.

(3) This was the small bit of training, that Misao did. Since I am terrible at fight scenes, I just skipped this one. It was also pretty short, so I didn't see any reason to attempt, explaining it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After some minutes of walking, and hearing the whispers of the villagers talking about her, Misao and Kakashi arrived back at the tower.

"Kashi-kun, is me being a Uchiha really all that big of a deal?"

"Hokage-sama, told you the reasons behind this Misao-chan."

"He didn't really tell me too much though. Just that there are only two members of the Uchiha clan alive. Did something happen to them?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything concerning the Uchiha clan, Misao-chan."

Misao thought about this for a few moments, then nodded her head. "I just hope it blows over soon. I don't really like people whispering about me." With that said, she pulled open the door to the tower and made her way inside. Kakashi looked back towards the village, and sighed before following her.

Having made her way upstairs, Misao soon arrived outside of the Hokage's office. She raised her arm, and was about to knock upon the door when it was opened. "We will see you at the meeting, Sarutobi." said a female voice.

As Misao quickly stepped aside, a old man and woman made their way out of the office, and headed off down the hallway not even looking in Misao's direction. Misao started to move so she could enter the office, but before she could do so, another older man who was wrapped heavily in bandages made his way out of the office. Unlike the old man and woman from before, he paused for a few moments and looked over Misao. The man gave a slight nod of his head towards her as well as a small smirk, which caused Misao to shiver slightly.

The man then headed off in the same direction the other old man and woman had taken. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Misao looked up to find Kakashi had joined her and was watching the bandaged man warily. Misao started to ask him who the man was, but Kakashi told her to wait. He then nodded towards the open door, and told her to go inside.

Entering the office with Kakashi, Misao found Jirayia sitting upon the window sill looking out over the village, while the Hokage sat at his desk with a look of deep worry etched upon his face. At the sound of the door being closed, he raised his head and looked up at Misao and Kakashi.

"What's wrong, Saru-san?"

"Misao-chan, we have a very big problem. The village counsel has found out about you, and has called for a meeting to determine what will happen to you."

"That doesn't sound all that bad, Saru-san."

The Hokage let out a tired sigh that showed his years. "Misao-chan, you're not seeing the main issue here. The village counsel pretty much runs the village. You being what you are, there isn't much that I can do to help you, as the matter now stands."

"I'm still not understanding the problem, Saru-san."

"Misao-chan, what sensei is trying to say, is that since you are a civilian as well as a under age orphan, he can't do anything to stop the council from deciding what is best for you in their eyes. Add in the fact that you are an Uchiha, it is most likely that they wish to train you to be some kind of weapon, or it's possible they have worse plans in mind."

"What could be worse, then being trained as a weapon?" asked Misao

"You needn't worry about that Misao-chan." said the Hokage, sending a slight glare over towards Jiraiya. Turning his attention back to Misao, he continued. "The main thing you need to focus on, is the problem on how we are going to deal with the council, not getting their hands on you."

"I don't like things being hidden from me Saru-san. And I know that you are hiding something, since you just dodged my question."

The Hokage let out a sigh, then said. "Yes Misao-chan, I am hiding something from you. But I am doing so, in order to protect you. For if I was to reveal everything to you now, it would most likely frighten you and cause you to loose your focus, on what needs to be done."

"And what exactly do I need to be focused on, Saru-san?"

"The plan I have for you Misao-chan, is for you to become a ninja of the village. This way you would be under my control, and it would allow me to make decisions concerning your placement and well being."

Misao seemed a bit uneasy at this. "Saru-san, while Kaa-san did train me, she never wanted me to follow the path of a ninja. Are you really sure that is the only option we have." The Hokage nodded, and told her that it was. Misao let out a sigh, and asked him what she would have to do, to become a ninja of the village.

The Hokage informed her that she would have to pass the Genin exam first.

"I take it that since you said I needed to be calm and focused, that this test is pretty hard. Will I have any time to prepare for it?"

"I'm sorry Misao-chan, but if you wish to avoid being under the control of the council, you must take the test as soon as possible, since the council meeting takes place in a hour."

"You're not giving me much of a choice, are you Saru-san?" When the Hokage shook his head no, Misao let out a sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with. I doubt Kaa-san would like this very much, but I do know she would want me to be safe."

The Hokage having gotten to his feet, made his way around his desk and over towards the door of his office. As he picked up his hat and put it on, he said. "I really do wish there was another way to do this Misao-chan, since I can see that you don't wish to do this. But as I said this is the only idea I could come up with on such short notice."

"It's alright Saru-san." said Misao, making her way over to stand next to him.

The Hokage nodded, and placed his arm across Misao's shoulders. He then opened his door and began to lead her out of the office, as Jiraiya and Kakashi fell into step behind them.  
-

About fifteen minutes after leaving the Hokage's office, Misao and the others were to be found standing outside of a small house. As the Hokage made his way inside the small fenced in area heading towards the houses front door, Misao crossed her arms over her chest and in a huff, said. " Why are we wasting time visiting someone? Saru-san said, me taking this genin exam is the most important thing right now, so we should be focusing on that, and not visiting people?"

"Misao-chan, the person who lives here is needed in order for you to take the exam." said Kakashi. Misao merely sighed at these words, and turned so she was facing the house.

Some minutes later, The Hokage made his way back towards them being followed by a man with brown hair. As he got closer to them, Misao noticed that he was wearing a green Chunin jacket, and a had long scar going across the middle of his face. Once the Hokage had reached them, he made the introductions. "Iruka, allow me to introduce you to Misao-chan. Misao-chan, this is Umino Iruka." Misao nodded her heads towards Iruka, but didn't say anything to him and turned her attention towards the Hokage.

"This is all well and good Saru-san, but was does Umino-san have to do with me taking the Genin exam?"

The Hokage gave her a small smile, and explained to her that Iruka was a teacher at the academy, and was in charge of the Genin Exams. "Iruka here, will be overseeing you while you take the test, Misao-chan." The Hokage then turned so he was facing Jirayia and Kakashi. "I want the two of you to accompany Misao-chan to the academy with Iruka. Once there, Iruka will be in charge of her until she has completed the test. Understood?" Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded, and the Hokage continued. "I don't expect anything to happen inside the village, but while Misao-chan is taking the test, I also want you two too stand guard over her." Once again Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded. The Hokage then turned back to Misao. "Misao-chan, just do your best on the test. In the mean time, I will do what I can to delay the meeting, in order to give you have enough time."

"Don't worry Saru-san. I am certain that I can ace this test."

The Hokage gave her another smile. "I am certain that you will do just that, Misao-chan." The Hokage then made his way past them, and headed back towards the tower. Misao watched him go, until she felt someone touch her shoulder. Looking up she found Kakashi standing next to her. "We need to go, Misao-chan." Misao gave him a nod, and allowed herself to be lead in the direction they needed to go.

As Jiraiya and Iruka fell into step behind them, Iruka spoke. (1) "Master Jiraiya? I can understand if you can't tell me anything, but why is it so important that Misao-chan take the Genin Exams?" Jiraiya took a long time to say anything, before asking Iruka if he has heard the rumors that are going around the village. "I have heard something's here and there, but I learned a long time ago to not believe everything that hear, especially rumors."

"Iruka, what I am going to tell you, can never be repeated." When Iruka nodded, Jiraiya told him that the rumors circulating around the village are true.

"Then Misao-chan, is a member of the Uchiha Clan?"

Jiraiya nodded. "And since the village counsel has found out about her, it is very important that she take and pass the Genin Exam, as quickly as possible."

"Has she had any form of preparation?"

"No she hasn't. Other then whatever it was her mother has taught her, Misao-chan has had no other form of preparation for this test."

Iruka turned his attention towards Misao, and thought to himself. (To take this test without any kind of preparation. It is going to be a miracle if she passes.)

"Iruka?" When Iruka turned to face him, Jiraiya continued. "I have a suspicion of what you are thinking. But i'll tell you now, you can't go easy on her. You must treat her as you would any other student who was taking the test."

"I know that Master Jiraiya. But for her to pass with no form of preparation. I don't see it as possible."

"All we can do, is wait and hope for the best."

As Jiraiya finished speaking, the group arrived at the academy.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Bold Number:**

**1\. **I can't recall how Iruka address Jiraiya. So I went with Master Jiraiya, since he is a much higher rank then Iruka is, and it is what I have heard Kakashi use.

(A/N: I don't know for certain yet, but I may add a few tibits concerning the exam, as well as the councel meeting. It really depends on what I can come up with.


End file.
